


Sympathetic Responses

by Kim Gasper (mickeym)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Time, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-12-27
Updated: 1997-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/Kim%20Gasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has some unusual tests for his Sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathetic Responses

"Okay, Jim. You promised me a couple of hours in the lab today. Remember?"

Jim sighed heavily, regretting the good mood caused by spending the entire day with his Guide yesterday, which had prompted him to make the offer. "Sure, Chief. What do you have in mind this time? Blindfolds? Flashing lights? Loud noises?" He could already feel his blood pressure rising at the thought of the over stimulation.

"Uh, actually, big guy, I was thinking more along the lines of some tactile tests. There're a couple areas we haven't explored yet. And it could be important to my dissertation. You know, I need to cover *all* the bases."

Jim nodded wearily. "What do you want me to do, Sandburg."

"Okay. First off, we need to set this up properly. Come over here, Jim."

Jim's insides turned to jelly when he caught the sultry look in his partner's midnight blue eyes, and his senses absently catalogued the younger man's increased breathing and heart rates. His sensitive nose picked up a faint wisp of musk, adding to this new sensory picture he was forming of his Guide. He somehow made it across the floor to stand in front of Blair. Was it his imagination, or did his guide actually look a little...? Nah.

Jim froze as Blair leaned up slightly and closed the distance between them, locking their lips in a first kiss. A startled Jim opened his mouth to protest, only to find his mouth full of Blair. Giving into the inevitable, he surrendered to his Guide and let Blair take control of the kiss, still taking an active part in the ensuing duel.

Jim was still able to think, until he felt the younger man's hand slip down his shoulder, down his broad chest leaving goosebumps and rucked nipples in his wake, down his now-fluttering abdomen to rest on the cloth covered mound at his crotch. That first touch was enough to send him over the top, but with his last coherent thought, Jim managed to dial down his sense of touch until the danger of the moment passed.

Blair continued to massage Jim's growing erection, as it strained against the denim now stretched to its limit across the aching cock. When he felt the time was right, the younger man withdrew from the older man to move toward the window.

A confused, frustrated, and highly aroused Jim stood in the middle of the floor, mouth agape in typical fashion. When he found he was still capable of speech, he sputtered, "Uh, Sandburg. You wanna explain *that*?"

"It's all part of the experiment, Jim," Blair said, pinning him once again with that sultry gaze. "Now," he said softly, "I need you to stand over there next to the door, and take off your clothes."

"Now *wait* a minute here, Darwin. What kind of experiment is this?" Jim's body jerked with his words, and he growled, wincing as his angry movements only served to further stimulate his already overloaded cock.

"When we're in a lab situation *who* is in charge, Jim?" Blair asked firmly.

"You are, but--"

"No buts. Please go over by the door and take off your clothes, or would you like me to do it for you? Oh, and dial your sense of touch back up. I know you turned it down," Blair added, almost as an afterthought.

Jim couldn't quite believe how hot his Guide's directions were making him. He could not decide if it was the words themselves or the commanding tone, or some combination of both. Whatever the reason, Jim found himself willingly (but carefully - given his condition) heading for the opposite side of the loft, shedding clothing as he went.

By the time he reached the door he was buck naked, cock fully erect and hard as steel. The dark purple-red color at the crown proclaimed his arousal, as did the dampness smeared there. Was it his imagination, or did Sandburg's breathing increase when he turned around?

"Ah, God, Jim--"

"Can it, professor, and let's get on with this." Jim shivered in the cool air of the loft, the slight chill doing nothing to decrease his erection. Or rather, it might have if he hadn't chanced to *really* look at his loftmate at that moment. Blair's eyes were dark and dilated and the younger man's jeans were straining over his crotch. Jim narrowed his eyes. "Some elaborate scheme to get me into bed with you?" he asked, trying to control his voice.

"Maybe." Blair shot him an impish grin. "But these really are valid tests. Did you turn your sense of touch back up?"

Jim shook his head. "No way, Sandburg. It's too--"

"DO it, Jim. *Now*." Blair raised an eyebrow. "You remember who's in charge...or do we have to go over this again?"

Jim shivered at the tone in Blair's voice. Dutifully he closed his eyes and imagined the dial... "How high?" he asked, trying to mask the tremble in his words.

"Let's start with an eight."

Eight! Shit! "Ooookay..." He breathed out the word as the dial notched up... Ohmigod. "Blair--" He shivered as the different molecules in the air began hitting his body. Dust motes and tiny air-borne particles; oxygen and water molecules. He could feel each individual one touching him.

"Easy, Jim." Blair watched the older man's body arch toward him. "That's it. Walk toward me until you can feel my breath on you."

Jim shook where he stood. "C-can't..."

Blair's voice was firm, in control. "Yes, you can. Forget about everything touching you. Make your legs move, Jim."

The bigger man swallowed hard. The air currents felt like fingers caressing his over-sensitized body, moving, running, rippling across his heated flesh. He took one step toward his guide and moaned, the movement increasing the sensation. He took two more steps, then stopped when he felt a different sensation: moist heat on his cock. No, his nipples. No, his neck. Back on his cock. He closed his eyes to concentrate on it, then opened them again to look at Blair. The younger man wasn't doing anything but standing there, breathing.

"Blair! What in the hell are you doing?" His body arched again, his cock bobbing as another current of warm, moist air swirled around him.

"I told you--an experiment. Come a little closer."

Jim moved until he was standing about three feet away from the smaller man. His breathing was harsh, ragged, from the constant stimulation. He gulped audibly, cock straining forward when Blair knelt and breathed out gustily. Jim closed his eyes as wave after wave of pleasure blasted through him, his body quivering at the warm assault.

"Oh, man, this is better than I expected..." the words barely registered, but the new currents of air brushing over him caused a low moan. Jim opened his eyes to look at his guide, a growl forming on his lips when he saw Sandburg unbuttoning his shirt. His guide's nipples were perfect: small, tannish-pink, utterly erect. Like his own. Hard, aching, needing to be sucked.

"Please--" the word was barely more than a gasp. "Touch me?"

"I *am* touching you, Jim. Move a little closer now."

Jim lurched across the remaining space, his legs shaking badly from his need for release. He brushed the tips of his fingers across his aching nipples, the pebbled texture rough against the sensitive pads. Blair leaned close, still on his knees, mouth level with Jim's weeping, straining dick.

"...Jim..." nothing more than his name; a puff of air released gently, blown over the hot, erect flesh. Jim jerked and arched, his hips bucking toward that slight touch.

"Blair...*Please*..."

"No. You'll come when I'm ready for you to come. A little closer, big guy."

Another inch, maybe less. Blair shifted until he was kneeling directly in front of Jim, mouth open and ready. He cast another hot, sultry look up at the man trembling and shaking before him, then leaned forward, nearly touching the tip of drooling cock. He held the position for a long minute, not breathing, except a quick pant through his nose, until he could see a droplet of sweat moving down Jim's sternum. He breathed out, gently, moving his head to direct the flow of air up and down Jim's cock. 

The larger man moaned, shifting his hips forward. Blair moved backward accordingly. "No, Jim." He leaned forward again and repeated the gesture, watching in fascination as the hard cock in front of him swelled further, straining toward him. Jim wasn't moving, just shaking, his fists white where he clenched them. His *own* cock was rock hard in his jeans...and thoughts of where he wanted to bury it were making it throb uncomfortably. He scooted fractionally closer, still not touching, and exhaled gustily, whispering, "I want to fuck you..." 

Jim howled and arched his body, his body releasing his seed in a hot flood. The first spurt arced across the small distance and caught Blair on the cheek; the next one on his lips. He licked his lips as Jim continued to spurt, then leaned in and gently licked the the thick fluid from the quivering body. By the time he was done, Jim was semi-erect again, the flesh beneath his tongue beginning to pulse. 

"Jesus...Sandburg..." Ellison panted, the first words he'd uttered in ten minutes. "You...tryin' to...kill me here?"

"No. Like I said, an experiment." Blair sat back on his heels, looking at his friend.

"Did you mean...what you said?" Ellison knelt next to his partner.

"What--that I want to fuck you?" At the other man's nod, Blair grasped Jim's hand and drew it down to the bulge that was throbbing and pulsing behind the worn denim. "I want to fuck you so hard you're still coming next year, man. I want to bury myself inside your heat and never come out. I want to hear you scream my name when I come inside you--and feel you tighten your ass around me when you come."

"Oh my God..." the words were more of a moan than an articulation, and Blair flicked his glance down to the cock that was filling again. He smiled just a little and reached out to flick his thumb against a hard nipple.

"Wanna feel me, don't you. You want to turn over for me and feel me shove my cock up your ass." The words were soft, deceptively quiet. Jim moaned and arched his chest toward the thumb that was teasing him. "Turn around," Blair ordered, rising to take his pants off. His own hands shook as he skimmed the tight denim down.

Jim turned around, moaning as the air swirled around his cock, nipples, hell, his whole body was an erogenous zone now.

"Hands and knees, babe."

He shifted, then felt the heat of Blair's body directly behind him. The touch of his roommates's hands on his ass nearly undid him, as did the fingers that traced down his cleft. He arched his back, trying to push his ass closer to the almost non-touch.

"Ah-ah." Blair slapped him lightly on the ass, barely actual contact, but to Jim's dialed up senses it felt like a sharp crack. He groaned again, his whole body throbbing in time now with the pulse in his cock. "What do you want, Jim?" Blair continued to trail his fingers down the cleft, noticing the sweat gathering there in the shadowy crevice. "Jim? I asked you a question. I want an answer." 

That *tone* again. Jim swallowed. "I want--" he stopped to clear his throat, his voice rough, husky with need. "I want you."

 "*What* do you want, Jim?" The words were breathed against the skin of his ass and Jim shuddered.

"Inside me...fuck me...Blair, please, fuck me..."

"Want anything else?" Lips tracing the curve of his ass cheek; hot, wet skin moving across his.

"T-tongue?"

"Like this?" Liquid heat traced down his cleft and Jim growled, shifting backward toward it.

"Yessss." the word was forced, hissed out, as the larger body writhed in place.

"Or this?" Blair's hands gently spread hot cheeks, exposing the dark pink rosebud to his gaze. He breathed out, warm moist air gently caressing the little pucker.

"Oh, God--" plea, benediction, exclamation, he didn't know. "Again--?"

Blair breathed over him again, watching in fascination as the tight pucker contracted, then relaxed, opening a little. He breathed over it again, then lowered his head and licked the inside of the cleft, studiously avoiding the little hole. His partner moaned incoherently, pushing backward against him. He licked once more, running his tongue around, but never touching, the budded opening.

"Blair--" It was almost too much. Agony of a level so exquisite he'd never experienced it before. Jim drew a ragged breath, then another, striving for control. Then Blair slid his tongue over his opening and teased the tip into it.

"Oh, SHIT!" the words were pulled from him as his body spasmed. Hot, rough/soft hands were grasping at his balls, tightening a hold on the base of his cock.

"Don't come, Jim. Not yet, babe. We're gonna do that together."

He moaned an agreement--at least that's what he thought he did. The hand holding him loosened, then released him. A cool, slick finger slid into his throbbing body, and he groaned at the contrast in sensations; hot and cool sliding back and forth, running into each other. The finger stroked him, alternately soothing and demanding as it moved within him, opening him. Another finger slid in and Jim moaned when it was accompanied by puffs of air against his explosed cleft, and a tongue tracing up and down.

"Blair...please...in me..."

"Yeah," Blair managed through gritted teeth. His own cock was so engorged it hurt now, and he was about out of control himself. If he managed to get all the way inside Jim before coming he'd be surprised and please. "Roll over, big guy. On your back, knees up."

Jim did as he was told, spreading his legs as wide as he could manage. He could feel his anus throbbing; his cock was throbbing, his nipples were hard peaks that ached. One touch to any part of his body and he was likely to disintegrate into nothing more than atoms, hurling through space.

Heat touched him as Blair settled between his open knees, then more heat as the pulsing, alive cock moved against his hungry hole. He moaned when Blair pressed against him, then threw his head back, groaning as the hot, steel hard flesh slid into him.

His body began spasming as soon as the throbbing cock moved into him, and neither one tried to stop it this time. Fluid arced through the air, landing on his stomach and chest, spattering Blair a little. The younger man bent himself over his partner and licked the cum from the broad chest, running his tongue over and around tiny buds that seemed to scream for attention. Jim groaned and his cock spurted again, weakly. 

Blair thrust within the welcome warmth, feeling Jim's body tighten around him as his system still rocked with aftershocks of the powerful orgasm. He increased his thrusts in speed and intensity, slamming himself into Jim. His orgasm ripped through him when the older man roused himself enough to reach up and pinch roughly at tight nipples, twisting the little peaks, tugging on the gold ring threaded through one.

Blair let Jim take his weight when his arms gave out on him, both men breathing heavily. Jim cradled the smaller man, until he was recovered enough to shift off; then he didn't let him go far.

"Can I turn it down?" he asked, wincing a little when Blair moved against him.

"Oh, God--yeah, turn it down, man." Blair was still breathless.

Jim turned to him. "Fucking incredible, Sandburg. Don't get me wrong here--I loved it. But a little advanced warning would be nice before we do *that* again--else it might just kill me."

Blair stared at his friend -- his lover -- thoughtfully. Do it again, huh? Now there was an idea. He smiled and brought his face close to Jim's. "I still have some ideas that I wanted to test out..."

Jim's answer was lost when their lips met.

~finis~


End file.
